1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in outboard engines for motor boat, and more particularly to a small tubular water discharge diverter which is connected to the cooling water discharge port of an engine and directs the discharge water upwardly and outwardly from the rear of the engine in a "rooster tail" which is visible over the top of the engine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Normally during operation, water is drawn into an outboard motor from the body of water in which the boat is floating by the water pump to cool the engine and a portion of the cooling water is discharged through a small telltale port near the rear of the engine downward into the body of water. The discharge water is directed substantially straight down and can only be seen from the back of the boat. Thus, in many boats the discharge water cannot be seen by the pilot of the boat. As a result, a failed or malfunctioning water pump will often go unnoticed until the engine has been damaged.
It is also common for the propeller or drive shaft of the engine to become damaged when the boat approaches shallow water or a sand bar which is not seen by the pilot.
There are several patents which disclose various flow indicators for engines.
Fahrney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,263 discloses a temperature and flow indicator and flow control of cooling water for motors. The apparatus comprises a transparent receptacle which is mounted on the dashboard of the boat remote from the engine and connected to the engine by conduit with a valve disposed therebetween. A thermometer is supported by the receptacle and has a portion projecting therein for displaying the temperature of the circulating water. Closing the valve will restrict circulation and increase the temperature of the cooling water.
Zapf, U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,103 discloses an indicator for indicating whether a fluid pump is effectively operating. The apparatus comprises a movable diaphragm whose position is determined by the pressure of fluid in the pump delivery pipe.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a small tubular water discharge diverter having an externally threaded portion at one end for connection to the cooling water discharge port of an outboard engine and is bent along its length to conform generally to the profile of the underside and side wall of the engine exterior. The outer portion of the water discharge diverter is bent upwardly and slightly outward relative to the engine side wall. The engine water pump draws water into the circulation system of the engine from the body of water in which engine is operating where it is circulated through the engine to cool the engine. A portion of the cooling water is discharged through the water discharge diverter and ejected upwardly and outwardly toward the rear in a "rooster tail" which is visible over the top of the engine whereby the discharge water can be easily and conveniently observed by the pilot of the boat from the bow or steering station. The "rooster tale" gives the pilot a visible indication of whether or not the cooling water for the engine is circulating properly, or if the water pump has failed or has become clogged. If the rooster tail begins to change to a brown or darker than normal color, it will indicate that the water pump is drawing in muddy water, silt, or sand, and that the engine is in shallow water or over a sand bar.